darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Volknur/Qualms of a NG Pyromancer
Now, before I begin, I have to say two things. 1) I apologise if this seems like a whole load of whinging, and 2) I'm still in NG, so please take it with a grain of salt. Anyways, have you ever noticed that the bosses towards the end of the game are a bit lack-luster, in particular, Nito, Seath and the Bed of Chaos? Well, I've beaten these three recently, and I've developed an opinion of the three: Nito I stood in front of him for the whole boss fight (only moving to avoid his AoE attack) and killed him very quickly, using a standard weapon. Beforehand, I was thinking "ok, he's the Lord of Death, so he'll probably be hard, and especially without a divine weapon". Nope, not even remotely hard. Nito can barely attack anyone who stands right in front of him, and as for the skeletons, bah, useless as minions. To be honest, this was a very underwhelming boss fight. It left me asking "Did you really deserve that Lord Soul, Nito?" Seath Seath was also a very easy boss fight. All that was really involved in defeating him was charging towards his tails, attacking them for a couple of hits, then running to avoid his tail sweep attacks. Where is the challenge in that?? Combined with the Cursebite Ring, all of Seath's "dangerous" attacks were nullified. The hardest part was probably getting to Seath the first time. *Sigh* Bed of Chaos To me, the Bed of Chaos was a pretty much a free Lord Soul. Seriously, From? Making a boss which essentially sustains permanent "damage" until it dies? It was pretty much begging for you to take the Lord Soul from it. Granted, this was, very technically, the one which I died the most on out of the three. But these deaths were all because of bad timing. For example, it slammed me down with it's roots, but then after I get back up to heal, the fiery roots stabbed me. They were pretty much it's way of saying "Eff you, bro", but didn't have much meaning past that. Conclusion I guess what I'm trying to say is that the bosses which you have to kill to get the Lord Souls are so boring to fight. It just seems like From lost it's soul towards the end. For example, bosses like the Capra Demon were very satisfying, because they were challenging. By the time you get to these last few bosses, it just feels like a grind. I sincerely hope Gwyn is not the same. On a side note, in terms of difficulty, From were right to make the DLC perceivably harder than the game itself, because if they had of kept the same trend going, it would have been such a drag to play through. For example, Artorias. Once I beat him, I was ecstatic, and I literally shouted "YYYYEEESSS!!!", and it felt good, because it was a return to the "good ol' days" of Dark Souls' difficulty. Of course, no doubt that once I reach NG+, my opinion will change, but for the time being, the dreary-ness of these three bosses has sort of ruined the magic that was Dark Souls for me. What do you guys think? Agree? Disagree? Footnote I've excluded the Four Kings from this, because they were still challenging enough at the time. Category:Blog posts